A conventional flexographic printing station has a printing cylinder (also called a die cylinder) and an impression cylinder between which sheets, for example corrugated paper board blanks, are sequentially advanced for flexographic printing thereon. A printing die is mounted on the printing cylinder, for example by vacuum as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,297. Ink is applied to the printing die by an ink applicator roll (usually an anilox roll) which may have an engraved surface providing ink cells for holding ink to be transferred to the printing die. The ink may be squeegeed into the cells of the anilox roll by a rubber (or plastic) covered wipe roll rotating in tangential contact with the anilox roll, or it may be applied by a doctor blade assembly. Anilox rolls with different surface screens are available, e.g. surfaces formed with small pyramids or quadrangles or hexagon shapes or having channels therein etc. These differently engraved anilox rolls can provide different printing qualities. When installing a new printing station, the anilox roll may be chosen which best suits the majority of the printing intended to be performed at that printing station. In this way, the choice of the particular anilox roll is often a compromise.